


Watching and Waiting

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: From a Certain Point of View - Various Authors
Genre: (this narrator is arospec; don't change my mind), Crushes, Getting Together, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Oblivious, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Even to someone like me, it’s painfully obviously that Chase Wilsorr has a crush on Jordan Smythe roughly the size of the Death Star.
Relationships: Jordan Smythe/Chase Wilsorr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Watching and Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphorisnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/gifts).



> Based on the characters from "A Good Kiss" in FACPOV:ESB. Betsy asked for these characters and pose 3E from [this meme](https://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/635068694694903808/i-felt-like-there-wasnt-enough-polyam-trio-art).

I’m no expert on love. No expert on people in general, really. That’s why I enjoy my position with the tauntauns, spending time with the animals and barely speaking even to my colleagues.

But even to someone like me, it’s painfully obviously that Chase Wilsorr has a crush on Jordan Smythe roughly the size of the Death Star. Every time he comes by on his runner duties – and it’s far more often than he needs to – he always stop to chat with Jordan. Then he spends the entire conversation alternately staring wide-eyed as if Jordan is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and averting his eyes like he’s too bright to look at.

And then of course there’s the way Chase reacts every time Jordan touches him. I don’t know if it’s just with Chase or if it’s how he always is, but Jordan does that a lot. A hand on his arm to draw his attention to something. A supportive clap on the shoulder. And Chase looks like he’s been struck by lightning every time.

Is Jordan really that dense or is he waiting for Chase to make the first move? They’ll both die alone long before that happens. Sometimes I want to go over there and smack their heads together, but then I’d miss out on the future frustrating entertainment of it all.

When the evacuation of Hoth comes, I’m less scared than I expect. I’m focused on the tauntauns, because few others will be. As I open the gates to let them go free and hopefully escape, I see Chase come skidding into the stable area out of the corner of my eye and just as quickly rush out again with Jordan in tow. I spare half a moment to smirk. He came for his crush. It’s actually quite sweet.

I’m the last to get on the transport, assured as many of the tauntauns will be safe as possible, and as the hatch seals shut behind me, I can’t quite believe what I see. Chase and Jordan are seated side by side, blushing and holding hands. Clearly I missed _something_ big while I was busy saving lives.

I strap myself in and watch them as the transport lifts off. Their eyes keep wandering back to each other, smiles infused with happiness. After several repetitions of this, they finally lean in for a kiss.

I suppress an eyeroll. They really are too adorable for their own good.


End file.
